The invention involves a device for retaining and dispensing a free-flowing substance having a syringe-like retaining body in which a retaining space is formed and a displaceable piston is axially introduced, whereby the retaining body is provided on its front end facing away from the piston with an essentially cylindrical dispensing nozzle. Such a device is known from practice and is used in the medical field, for example, in the form of a syringe for injecting medications. Such a syringe comprises a retaining body in which there is a retaining space for the free-flowing substance and in which a displaceable piston is axially introduced. On its front end facing away from the piston, the retaining body is equipped with an essentially cylindrical dispensing nozzle to which may be attached a cannula or some other application unit. Such syringes are usually designed as disposable syringes and are discarded after use.